Shinabichi
by hakamianhami
Summary: 12 normal humas end up by a name of Shinabichi and a Shinobis how would Hinata and the others train them? theirs a little kakaanko,naruhina,sasusaku,asukure Irushizu and Yamayuga


**SHINABICHI**

(**Hinata meet her Shinabichi)**

A girl was walking through the forest"Where am I?This trees are kinda familiar ?Oh!MY!GODDD!!!!I'm lost!!!"She shouted through the top of her longs.

"Okay,okay just calm down nothing is going to happened "She calm herself,and then she notice that the bushes slowly came to the bushes and suddenly ...a girl came out.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"The girl shout again

"AHHHH!!!!!!"THe other girl shouted too

"Who the hell are you!?"The girl ask

"I-I'm hyuuga- H-Hinata"The girl from the bush answered

"No-no way?!"The girl shock.

"Um...D-do you know m-me?"Hinata ask shyly

"Yeah! kinda?"The girl answered Hinata

"W-What's your name?"Hinata ask her name

"It's Rayka"Rayka answered the question

"Y-your my Shinabichi?"Hinata shock and same as Rayka

"What's a Shinabichi?"Rayka Wonder ,she never heard of it before

"The Shinabichi are like shinobi just like me,My Shinabichi is see the shinobis are going to teach the Shinabichi to became a ninja"Hinata explain

"So...that means your going to train me...To become a ninja?"Rayka ask nodded

"Your not the only one here right?"Rayka ask if she's only the shinobi here

"No....Ino-cha,Sakura-chan,Tenten-chan,Temari-chan,Neji-nesan,Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun,Shino-kun,Lee-kun,Sasuke-kun,Gaara-san,Shikamaru-kun,Choji-kun and Kankoru-san are here still finding their Shinabichi"Hinta finally finish

"They're all here?!"Rayka shock"Where are they?"

"We split up so we can find our Shinabichi faster but now I found my Shinabichi"Hinata blush

"So...when do we start?"Rayka ask Hinata

"We'll start tomorrow"Hinata answered the sky turn to a dark clouds ,the two look up and saw this

"I think we should find a cave or something to keep us from the rain off.I think it's starting to rain?"Rayka sagest

"Yeah your right,let's go"Hinata the two find a place where no rain can wet them

**(Sakura,Ino,Temari and Tenten meet there Shinabichi)**

"Have you seen Rayka,Tyla?"A girl ask worriedly

"No,Keya"Tyla answered 'Keya

"How about you Aly?"Keya ask another girl

"No,sorry"Aly answered her

"Lossy?"She ask another

"Same"Lossy answered

"Where could she be ?"Keya said so very worried

"Don't worry well find her"Lossy said sliding her hand on the back of Keya

"Who's the one that shouted on her,anyway?"Tyla said looking at Aly

"Well she hurt Keya from fulling into a tree"Aly replay

"She just want to help Keya from falling !!"Tyla shouted at Aly

"But she didn't catch her?!"Aly replay with a shout too

"Stop it you two it wasn't Rayka's fault it was just me she try stop me from claiming,and then I fall"Keya explain

"See ...don't shout at someone you don't know yet!"Tyla said glaring at Aly

"Shut up! MAGOT!"Aly shouted at Tyla

"SHUT UP YOU BABIES!!!!"Lossy said stopping the two from suddenly they heard talking

"Did you hear that?"Keya said in a whisper . the three nodd

"It's like someone is talking"Aly Whisper back

**[AT THE TALKING]**

"I thought you went the other side Ino pig ?"A girl said

"Yeah I did !!! Sakura big head!!!"Ino replay at Sakura

"Would you guys stop that how are we going to find our Shinabichi if You to keep fighting "A girl try to stop the fight

"Tenten is right"Another girl agreed with Tenten

"But she Fallow me!!!"The two said it together,pionting each other

"Temari can you help me here?"Tenten said asking for help

"Shhh...I think I hear something?"Temari said Tenten and the two other four are looking at them by hiding at the bushes

"Shit!! They notice us!!"Lossy scream at her Temari appeared behind them

"Let me ask your name?"Temari said glaring at them

"I-I'm Lossy"

"Aly"

"T-tyla"

"K-keya"

"Wait did you said Keya?"Temari ask with a wide eyes

"Y-yes"Keya answered with confused

"Hey! guys I found my Shinabichi!!"Temari shouted at her friends

"Really?!"Tenten said walking toward them

"Hey! You look kinda of Tenten?"Lossy said pointing to Tenten

"So you know I ask your name?"Tenten ask Lossy about her name

"It's L-lossy"Lossy answered Tenten

"OMG YOUR MY SHINABICHI!!"Tenten was shock of Tenten

"Excuse me but what is a Shinabichi?"Tyla and Aly said wondering what is a Shinabichi

"Well....A Shinabichi....Is like a shinobis like us but ,The Shinobis are going to train their Shinabichi to became a ninja"Sakura explain while walking toward them

"And you are?"Ino ask Tyla's name

"I-it's Tyla"Tyla answered Ino

"You're my Shinabichi!!"Ino scream,Tyla shock

"And you mast be A-Aly?"Sakura said pointing at just nod her head

"We should go back to camp.I think it's going to rain?"Lossy sagest,while looking at the sky

"Want to come?"Tyla said looking at the four Shinobis

"Sure!!!"THey said

"Guys what about Rayka?"Keya said worried again

"Don' worry well find her later but now let's go back to camp"Lossy said patting just nodded and all of the went back to camp

**(The Shinobi boys meet there Shinabichi)**

"Where are they?"A boy said worriedly

"Calm down Carlo,they'll be here"A boy comfort him

"But Roberto how can I calm down my cousin Keya is gone with her friends and it's been 5 hours"Carlo said to Roberto worriedly

"Yeah! and that Aly is not very kind to my Rayka"Zack said madly

"You mean my Rayka?"Roberto said pointing at Zack

"You wish she like me not you"Zack replay

"REally how sure you are,Old man"Roberto teas Zack

"Shut up you pig!!!"Zack teas back

"wow! why are you guys fighting ?"A boy named Bryan ask

"Rayka don't like you only me!!"Roberto shouted at Zack

"ARRR!"

" alright Carlo?"Bryan ask Carlo

"The girls they're not back yet"Carlo answered

"Let me go!!!!!!!"A boy shouted the four were shock

"Hey! Is that Francis?"Zack said holding the nick of Roberto

"I think so,let's go chick ?"Bryan three just went where Francis shout they so a boy that had a black hair,and a red eyes

"Hey! what do you think your dong to our friend?!"Zack shouted at the boy

"Stupid old man!"Roberto teas Zack through his thought

"And who are you?"THe boy ask seriously

"I-I-I'm Zack"Zack answered

"ohh and the others?"The boy ask again

"B-bryan"

"Ca-rlo"

"Did you just said Carlo?"The boy glare at Carlo

"Yeah!"Carlo answered

"I'm Sasuke and your my Shinabichi Carlo"Sasuke introduce him self

"Excuse me Sasuke? as in Uchiha Ssasuke?"Bryan shock

"yeah! why?"Sasuke replay

"n-nothing"Bryan said with confused

"Darn you Sasuke why do you have to run away like that?!"blond boy shouted,jumping down from a tree

"Hey you look like Naruto?"Roberto ask

"How you know me?Ahh don't mean that may I ask your name?"Naruto said

"Roberto"he answered

"Your my Shinabichi !"Naruto shout,later on Kiba,Shino,Gaara,Neji, and Shikamaru came out

"Your all ninjas?!"Zack shock

"Are you Bryan?"Gaara ask Bryan

"Yeah!!"Bryan answered

"Your my shinabichi"Gaara said

"Are you Zack ?"Neji ask Zack

"Yeah!"

"Your mine"

"you most be Francis ?"Shikamaru ask Francis who's still tai up by Sasuke

"Ohh yeah forgot sorry men"Sasuke said untying Francis

"Don't tell me ...I'm your shinabichi"Francis said,later Ran and Jake came

"Hi!...g-guys?"Jake shouck

"you most be Jake and Ran?"Shino and Kiba ask them

"Yeah!"they answered

"you two are Shinabichi"Shino said

"Excuse me?What is a Shinabichi?"Ran ask,suddenly the girls came out

"Ow!Hey guys"Tyla said with shouck

"Sasuke-kun!!!"Sakura and Ino run to Sasuke

"So you found your Shinabichi hah?"Temari ask the ,they all nodded,later on they explain what is a Shinabichi

**"THat's chapter 1 sorry if there's a wrong spilling I'm always in a rush just tell if it's right than my other one okay?**

**LUV YOU ALL(no bad comments plssss I feel hurt if you give some okay)hope you all injoy chapter 2 coming on may be may17**


End file.
